Krampen Beest
Winter is a rough time of year in the north, with light vanishing for days at a time and many creatures gone much further south to wait out the colder, snowier nights. However, even in the far north, people find ways to cheer themselves up with tales about the Sintervos. These creatures are incredibly shy, considered little more than a myth even by the denizens of Synara and other major cities, but the northern folk of the Arkene still take care to leave milk and crumbs next to the fireplace in the winter for the sintervos. Parents often tell their children that the sintervos is invisible throughout the year, occasionally checking in on households to see if the children are behaving. On the Solstice, the sintervos become visible and get to work delivering presents to those who were good throughout the year. If the children were bad, their parents warn they'll be visited by cruel demon creatures that like to destroy presents instead. Egg This egg is wrapped up in a lovely red sack. Hatchling Unlike the lively Sintervos, krampen beests are slow and lethargic as hatchlings. Sometimes they'll emerge from their egg sacks seemingly dead, smelling rather putrid and entirely listless. If a concerned magi goes to touch them, however, the krampen beest will jump to life and bite them, refusing to let go for hours unless it is promptly dumped in water. Even from a young age, they seem to delight in causing misery, shredding anything they can get their claws on and jumping out from dark places to scare anyone who passes. Their wheezing bark often sounds like vindictive laughter, and whenever someone hears it, their first response is to rush home to be sure their important belongings are intact. Thankfully, the hatchlings seem to be far worse than adults at destroying valuables, often becoming wrapped up in eviscerating a particular toy for hours at a time and leaving everything else alone. Wise caretakers use this to their advantage, providing their young krampen beests with balls of paper and straw dolls that they can destroy to their heart's content. Adult Magi who keep krampen beests claim that they make Wolphyns look angelic by comparison. This is something of a point of pride for such magi, even though very few people try to acquire krampen beest eggs intentionally and fewer still appreciate the creatures much once they've hatched. Getting rid of a krampen beest is a monumental feat; even when they're gifted, traded away, or released into the wild, they still regularly visit their original owner to tear up their things, giggling in hoarse barks the whole while. Some claim them to be misunderstood, though it's rather difficult to argue that when the creatures are tearing up your brand-new presents and shaving needles off of your tree onto the floor. While youngsters seem to love destroying things just for the fun of it, adults soon gain the ability to judge whether someone is especially upset based on their reactions, and preferentially destroy things that will be dearly missed. Often, magi will recruit Sintervos to deliver purposefully disappointing presents to fool a krampen beest into destroying those rather than the more cherished gifts. Pretending to be upset at losing a pair of old socks may satisfy a krampen beest enough that it leaves you alone for the rest of the season, so feigning distress is something krampen beest caretakers must master quickly. Like the sintervos, krampen beest are technically around throughout the year. Thankfully, though, their destructive tendencies only appear during the holidays. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 957 *Obtained as a gift from Magistream to users during Winter Solstice 2018. Every user participating in this event received randomly 5 Sintervos or 5 Krampen Beest eggs. *Released: December 25th, 2018 *Sprites: Xenomorph, Lazuli *Description: PKGriffin *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are grey **Females are red Category:2018 Creatures Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Winter Solstice Category:Gender Dimorphism